Nightmares
by Mirika
Summary: Kurogane's sick again and Fai asks Sakura to do a chore for him! Sakuratorment oneshot


Disclaimer: If I owned it, Kurogane would not be under Tomoyo's guidance, but under mine (maniacal laugher, lightning, thunder, wolf howl)

02020202020

Sakura was smiling brightly as she walked in on Fai cooking and Syaoran and Mokona watching him that morning. Fai turned to her and returned her grin with one of his own.

"Good Morning, Fai-san, Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan!" She said happily, taking her seat next to her special person. She took a moment before she realized someone was missing.

"Where's Kurogane-san?" She asked to no one in particularly. Syaoran looked away from Fai's hands on the onions, wondering how he cut them so fast and smiled.

"Kurogane-san is sick in bed again. Maybe working in this country isn't the best thing for him…" Fai gave a short snort and accidentally added too many onions.

"Well, crap. Now I have to add more of everything…" he said, pouting as he went to grab more spices. Mokona hopped onto his shoulder.

"Mokona will help! Then we can bring daddy some extra soup so he can get better faster!" It cheered from its spot on Fai's shoulder. Fai smiled happily in agreement before he halted himself.

"Sakura-chan, since daddy can't take care of it for himself, will you do his laundry today? He just happens to get sick on his chore days, doesn't he?" He huffed the last part to himself and Mokona, who squealed in accord. Sakura blushed as she thought to herself what the ninja would think about that. Syaoran, noticing her unease, gently placed a hand on hers.

"If you don't want to do so, I can take care of it for you." He offered, but Sakura shook her head.

"Fai-san and Kurogane-san are depending on me to do so, and you have to study for your exam, remember? I have nothing to do, so I'll go do it!" She said, and with that, she scurried down to the laundry room in the basement.

020202020

She looked around the baskets, ignoring the slight hum of the dryer running. The princess let out a slight cry of triumph escape her lips once she found Kurogane's black basket. It was full to a tower leaning outside of the basket, dangerously close to falling out. Sakura, taking note that the clothes had already been washed, set them down on the folding table.

She turned to the iron board, thinking that Kurogane's cloak could be ironed once in a while…

She pulled the cloak that had been in the dryer out and laid it flat on the iron board. She let the steamer get hot for a second and set out to work.

020202020

Once she had ironed his cloak, ninja pants, black t-shirt, suit, and three socks, she caught herself and blushed. She turned off the iron and hung up all she ironed (except for the socks. She just folded those _really_ neatly) and turned to the rest to fold them.

A pair of pants, no big deal. Black with red lining. They were his jogging pants, Sakura noted as she folded them and set them to the side. The next pair was a pair of all black jeans. Suits him nicely, she though to herself, setting them on top of the pile. She was halfway through the pants part of the pile when she flushed a deep shade of pink… _Blackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwear_RED_underwearblackunderwear**withredlining**blackunderwearblackunderwear…_ She tossed those back into the basket, letting a cry of embarrassment come flying out of her mouth. She turned from her work, trying to let the heat in her cheeks subside. She was going to either have nightmares or see Kurogane in black underwear the next time she confronted him. She giggled at the thought, though shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and grabbed the pants she folded neatly into a pile and placed it on top of the mount-o-boxers. She suppressed a nervous giggle as the thought of Kurogane posing in his boxers only clouded her all too innocent mind. Yep, nightmares.

She shook her head again, grabbing an undershirt and started to fold it. When she got to the fourth one, she noticed that all of them had holes in them…near the neck… were those…

"Bite marks?!" She let her self outburst, covering her mouth with his shirt and looking around, knowing good and well she was alone. She then returned her attention to the task at hand, poking her small finger through the rather large hole. She gave it a small confused look.

"But… from who?" She let her mind reel, which was a bad thing, because now she was envisioning Kurogane in his all too famous black boxers with Fai in his lap biting at his neck while his shirt was still on. She thanked all that was holy that little torment dream had kept Fai fully dressed. Though she wasn't too lucky when she thought about it again. She hit herself lightly in the head, trying to knock the perverse thoughts out of her head. She moved onto actual shirts.

Black shirt… black shirt… black shirt with red lining… black shirt… black shirt with skull on front… She was getting tired of the black shirts when she came across a red one with…

"Oh… my… Is that a heart?!" She said, a little too loud for her timid self. The red shirt was completely red until it got to the bottom part of his left sleeve, where there was a small but very visible pink heart. It was the company logo, thank the gods, but now she knew why he always wore that dark red jacket with it. She folded this one up too, placing it on top of the pile.

Black…shirt… black…shirt… red…red? Isn't that pink though? Pink? Kurogane-san only wears black and red…pink? She stared stunned at the pink shirt for a little bit. It was way too big for Fai and Syaoran, and it had been the exact size of all the other shirts. She folded it up as well, staring at it a little while after her fingers removed themselves from it. When she turned to the supposed pile, all that was left was socks, so she paired them up and tucked them in the sides next…to… the…

_Blackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwearblackunderwear_RED_underwearblackunderwear**withredlining**blackunderwearblackunderw-  
_Shake. Shake. Shake. She took a deep breath and grabbed the rather heavy basket and took it upstairs to Kurogane's room. She knocked on the door, opening it slightly.

"Kurogane-san? I brought up your clothes…" She said quietly. She looked at the bed, where Kurogane's back was facing her. He was sound asleep. She looked to the side of his bed where a cup of juice was half full and an empty bowl sat next to a card. Sakura, feeling her curiosity get the better of her, set the clothes down and looked at the card. He face went automatically to red. Though she could hardly understand it, she got the concept…

_Kuro-fan! _

_I made you soup and juice and Sakura was willing enough to do your laundry today! Appreciate her by thanking her! I know she saw your collection of underwear! –Wink- By the way, I want my red ones back. _(She wondered why they were so small compared to the rest…)

_Love and kisses and hugs and cuddles and all the other stuff so mushy you could slice my head off! _

_Your Fai-fai _

Nightmares…

02020202020

couldn't help myself. I had this predicament just a second ago! I had to morph it into a Tsubasa story though so ha! Ha ha world, ha ha! Oo! Can anyone else feel the tension next time Kurogane sees Sakura? –maniacal laughter-


End file.
